


Family

by DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff/pseuds/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff
Summary: Josh is hurt after an argument with Leo. Donna is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Josh Lyman & Donna Moss, Josh Lyman & Leo McGarry
Kudos: 14





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> just a short story where josh is in emotional pain. nothing much, just donna being a good friend to josh.

“Josh?” Donna placed a hand on Josh’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head as if to clear the thoughts swirling around inside. “Yeah.” His voice was distant, as if he were trapped worlds away. “M’fine"

“Josh…” Donna began hesitantly. “I heard about your fight with Leo.”

Josh shook his head again. “Donna- I’m fine. Really. I appreciate it, but I’m okay.” His smile was as fake as his words, spoken in the voice of a tired person who had suffered too much. “I mean,” he continued, “we all get into fights with our family.”

Donna nodded quietly.

“It’s just that, he’s like a father to me, y’know? And it was just a fight, just an argument, but it still hurt.”

He took a deep, shuddering breath. “It’s hard Donna, y’know? I mean, I lost my father about two years ago, and it still hurts, more than I could have imagined.”

Donna placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and smiled, a small, sad, smile.

“But it hurt today, more than it has in a long time. And, I don't know, Leo said something, I disagreed, it escalated. I mean, just a fight. But I was already hurting, and for some stupid reason, that silly little fight hurt more than it should have, and I just hurt, y’know? I hurt.”

“Josh,” Donna said quietly. “I’m gonna hug you now, okay?”

He nodded silently, and Donna pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay Josh. It’ll be okay. You’re family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated:) Thanks for reading!


End file.
